


Reflejos y proyecciones

by syx



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syx/pseuds/syx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray es un ser contradictorio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflejos y proyecciones

**Author's Note:**

> Elementos del 1x01- Pilot y 2x18 - Born This Way. Quinn necesita terapia desde el principio de la serie etc. etc.

“Rupaul”, “travesti”, “manos de hombre”, “camionera”, “pecholobo”… Quinn Fabray tenía una lista atesorando todos los insultos que se le ocurrían a su rubia cabeza. Se extendía ordenadamente de arriba abajo por la blanca página en una caligrafía más digna de una invitación de boda que de una colección de expletivos. Era quizá algo parca en cuanto a inventiva y originalidad, pero era una lista larga y en aquel momento sólo faltaba añadir un insulto más para cubrir cuatro meses de acoso de lunes a jueves, el viernes estaba reservado para el descanso y dar una falsa sensación de seguridad a la víctima sólo para volver con más fuerza a la semana siguiente, sin necesidad de repetirse. Un insulto que se estaba resistiendo como un ingrato.

Quinn dejó el cuardeno sobre la cama y lo observó con el ceño fruncido, moviendo repetidamente su bolígrafo favorito entre el pulgar y el índice. Un pequeño pompón, unido a su extremo por un llamativo cordón amarillo, se balanceaba agitado de un lado a otro en un vano intento de animar a su dueña pues la palabra adecuada no acababa de surgir.

Colocó el mentón sobre la mano izquierda, visualizando una vez más el físico de Rachel Berry con una nitidez tal vez sorprendente si no fuera un ejercicio tan practicado. Repasó todos los detalles; desde las pestañas, largas como patas de araña, hasta las esbeltas y tostadas piernas a las que, muy a su pesar, no encontraba tacha. No era aquel impedimento para mofarse de ellas insinuando que tenía los tobillos gordos pero aún así…

Volvió a pasear imaginariamente la vista por la figura de la chica una y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra más. Tanto que la vívida imagen acabó poniendo los ojos en blanco y sentándose en la cama para mayor fastidio de Quinn.

\- Creo que en realidad disfrutas mirándome.

\- Creo que deberías cerrar el pico.

Rachel se encogió de hombros como diciendo “es tu fantasía, tú verás” y balanceó distraídamente las piernas, golpeando rítmicamente el colchón y desviando la atención de su compañera.

\- No sé cómo te soportan tus padres.

\- Puedo asegurarte que he crecido en un entorno familiar sólido y saludable, Quinn; lleno de amor y comprensión. Mis padres creen firmemente en la importancia de la comunicación por lo que de producirse algún altercado lo arreglamos mediante el diálogo – Rachel anunció con orgullo. 

Quinn respondió con un largo silencio cargado de represalias a duras penas contenidas.

\- Te odio – dijo al fin.

\- ¿Por qué? 

Quinn desvió la mirada. Rachel sonrió compasivamente como quien conoce un secreto no listo aún para ser desvelado y se inclinó despacio, rozando su frente con los labios. Permanecieron allí hasta que la voz de Judy los devolvió a las profundidades de la conciencia de su hija.

\- ¡Lucy, la cena está lista!

\- ¡Mamá, te he dicho que no me llames así!

La voz de Judy, acusando un tono deliberadamente lastimero, llegó desde las escaleras.

\- Lo siento, Quinnie, ha sido un desliz.

Quinn bufó, empuñó el bolígrafo como su arma predestinada y garabateó con delicada violencia el insulto número sesenta y cuatro de su lista. Era probablemente el insulto más creativo y dañino que había escrito. Era el menos satisfactorio de todos.


End file.
